hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Cruise Ship
This is the 16th episode of Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites, the eleventh season of the series. Summary The final six contestants now travel to Inagua Island where an iguana eating challenge await them. They then compete in a coconut race around the island, where Blaineley wins once again and Pierre is eliminated. Episode Information Map Main Episode 12:28 Cody 2015: Okay we're good All start in 1 min I'll let Chely take over now PLEASE DO NOT TALK; CHELYCA IS HOSTING ~ Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat ~ ~ Amylover123 has joined the chat. ~ 12:29 Chelyca: : ' LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA. ' ~ Amylover123 has been kicked by Cody 2015. ~ 3:43 Cody 2015: : : I came back! ~ Amylover123 has joined the chat. ~ 3:43 Chelyca: : ' IZZY KIDNAPPED AIDEN AND SENT US ON A WILD AND CRAZY CHASE ' : ' INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION ' 12:30 Cody 2015: : : Sorry for that, it was Brainzilla 12:31 Chelyca: : ' ELLA MADE SOME BEING TALK AND WON IMMUNITY. ' : ' DAWN ALSO WON IMMUNITY. THEN THE VOTE CAME. ' : ' PIERRE GOT VOTED OUT BUT HE HAD AN IDOL. HE PICKED JOSEE WHO ALSO HAD AN IDOL. ' : ' JOSEE PICKED DAWN TO LEAVE AND PIERRE PICKED LEQUISHA, PROBABLY BECAUSE THE NAME IS TOO DIFFICULT TO SPELL. ' : ' WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TOONED ON ' : ' TOTAL ' : ' DRAMA ' 12:32 Cody 2015: : ' FANS VS FAVORITES ' : ' Beat you to it Chris ' 3:47 Chelyca: : ' THANK YOU ' 12:32 Cody 2015: THEME SONG 12:33 Chelyca: : ' You may talk. ' 3:48 Shovel Night: : *singing* 3:48 Cody 2015: Okay I got the whole intro don't worry 12:33 MintSkittlePenguin: : Lalalalalallaallaallalala 3:48 Superdawnfan: : hi ella 3:48 MintSkittlePenguin: : k Ella and Josee. Who should we vote out 3:49 Shovel Night: : *still singing* 3:49 Chelyca: : ' Chef, have you given the contestants their next meal? ' 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin: : *makes out with Pierre* 3:49 Shovel Night: : ' NOPE ' 12:33 Cody 2015: : ' : "Perry ate all the food"' 12:33 MintSkittlePenguin: : I am starvinggggg 12:33 Cody 2015: : ' : "Too bad"' 12:34 Amylover123: : Hooray I am so glad my bird friends pecked out The Chairman's eyes. 3:50 Chelyca: : ' Well make some more. We don't want them to miss out on all the goodies. ' 12:34 MintSkittlePenguin: : Pierre I want candy 12:34 Amylover123: : Ahahah! I got Dawn out! Yas! 12:34 Cody 2015: : ' : "Ugh! Fine" ' : ' : *goes to kitchen and makes a ton of food for an eating challenge* ' 3:49 Superdawnfan: : well let's see Bruno and pieere are together and will clearly vote together pierre is more of a threat so 3:49 Cody 2015: : *makes out with Bruno* 3:49 Superdawnfan: : we vote pierre if he's immune bruno 3:50 Shovel Night: : I like that plan 12:34 Amylover123: : *CONF* With Dawn gone the biggest threat is now officially out of the way so I can focus on my VICTORY! 3:50 MintSkittlePenguin: : Hmmm you are right Josee. But don't you think Pierre and Bruno would be saved as they are like the otp of the show? 3:51 Superdawnfan: : if they llose we can make sure izzy does something stupid and gets eliminated 3:51 MintSkittlePenguin: : I already ate 12:35 Superdawnfan: : Chef is so annoying 3:51 Chelyca: We are approaching our destination. https://www.google.com/maps/@21.256214,-73.3378708,10.55z 3:52 MintSkittlePenguin: : Lets just vote out Izzy tonight girls 3:52 Shovel Night: : But I don't want to eat meat 12:36 Cody 2015: : ' : "Who's hungry maggots!"' 12:35 MintSkittlePenguin: : Ok 12:35 Amylover123: : Yay, I like food 12:36 MintSkittlePenguin: : Me 12:36 Amylover123: : I am : Yeah whatever me 12:35 MintSkittlePenguin: : Me too 12:35 Amylover123: : Just give me first place right now 12:35 Superdawnfan: : I need to pass or chef wins hehe 3:52 Superdawnfan: : is it really easy to turn chris against me? : alright but pierre is next 3:52 MintSkittlePenguin: : Ok! 3:52 Superdawnfan: : GO AWAY IZZY 3:52 Chelyca: The first part of the challenge will be another eating challenge. First to finish will get an advantage in a race around the island. Going to dinner in 10 minutes so I'll have to end with the food challenge. 3:53 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yum I eat food 3:54 Shovel Night: : Weve already had a good challenge 3:54 Chelyca: Obviously I knew this was coming ... just didn't know when. 3:54 Cody 2015: Wait you leaving? 3:54 Chelyca: Yes, birthday dinner 3:54 Cody 2015: Fine then I'll let you host tomorrow 3:54 Chelyca: ok 3:54 Cody 2015: No more RP guys We're done for today 3:54 Shovel Night: Brb there's a spider 3:55 MintSkittlePenguin: ok 3:55 Chelyca: Sorry about that but it's my birthday and family calls. ~ Chelyca has left the chat. ~ 12:36 Cody 2015: RESUME HERE 12:36 MintSkittlePenguin: : can I have taffy 12:36 Superdawnfan: : *conf* that poor fool Bruno thinks I actually soon he'll realize it's only competition just strategy 12:36 Amylover123: : Oooh taffy is delicious 12:36 Cody 2015: : ' : "Well today we are having fresh inguana"' 12:36 Amylover123: : WTF 12:37 Cody 2015: : ' : "Since we are going to Inguana Island"' 12:37 MintSkittlePenguin: Dawn don't you fucking dare ruin the best ship on this show 12:37 Cody 2015: : ' : "That's all I could find, there are no cows in the Bahamas"' 12:37 Superdawnfan: : do we butcher the iguana ourselves it sounds like fun 12:37 Chelyca: : ' The table is already set. Take your seats as soon as we arrive.' 12:38 Amylover123: : *takes her seat* 12:38 Cody 2015: : ' : *steers ship and docks into island*' 12:38 Amylover123: : *takes her seat* 12:38 MintSkittlePenguin: : Are we there yet? 12:38 Amylover123: oop 12:38 Superdawnfan: : *takes seat 12:38 Chelyca: : ' First to the table gets the first seat. It probably won't help you win but all the pushing and shoving should be interesting.' 12:38 Superdawnfan: : *takes his seat* 12:38 Amylover123: : *takes her seat* : *takes her seat* 12:38 MintSkittlePenguin: : *takes seat next to Pierre* : *takes seat* 12:38 Cody 2015: Yup Chely has no sense of direction and continuity :P guess we all just teleported to the island 12:39 Amylover123: whatevs 12:39 Cody 2015: : ' : "Okay I did all the cooking, Chris here does all the hosting"' 12:39 Amylover123: we're here 12:39 Chelyca: : ' Chef, bring out the feast!' 12:39 Cody 2015: : ' : *brings out food* ' : ' : *throws food to team tables*' 12:40 Superdawnfan: : *slaps chef in return* 12:40 Cody 2015: : ' : "Hey!"' 12:40 MintSkittlePenguin: : ew. I thought you would give me special treatment like in WT 12:40 Cody 2015: : ' : "No food for you Izzy!"' 12:40 Chelyca: : ' *blows horn* Start eating!' 12:40 Amylover123: : *eats* 12:40 MintSkittlePenguin: : *eats* 12:40 Amylover123: : *eats* 12:40 Superdawnfan: : *eats* 12:40 MintSkittlePenguin: : *eats* 12:40 Superdawnfan: : *eats 12:40 Amylover123: : *mouthful* My compliments to the Chef it's delicious : *eats* VICOTRY *eats some more* 12:40 Cody 2015: : ' : "Thanks, that's a great compliment, especiallu coming from a vegan"' 12:40 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yumskalicious 12:41 Chelyca: *You may now win* 12:41 Amylover123: : Yummy scrummy in my tummy this feast is just simply sublime 12:41 Superdawnfan: : he didn't give me any and rigged the challenge I think chef has an alliance with that josee girl 12:41 MintSkittlePenguin: : *wins* 12:41 Amylover123: : *wins* : *finishes her feast* 12:41 MintSkittlePenguin: : *finishes* 12:41 Chelyca: : ' Blainley, finished first. You may not begin your run around the island.' 12:41 Cody 2015: *now 12:42 MintSkittlePenguin: : *starts running* 12:42 Amylover123: : AGH! *grows at Blaineley* 12:42 Chelyca: : ' Don't complain about having to run. Some marathons are shorter than this.' 12:42 Cody 2015: : ' : "Okay next up I got Inguana tails" ' : ' : "Fried tails"' 12:42 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yumska 12:42 Amylover123: : Iguana. Again? 12:42 Chelyca: : ' The rest of you have to eat the next course.' 12:42 Amylover123: : Hooray. I love Chef's cooking 12:42 Cody 2015: : ' : "That's all I could catch on this island"' 12:43 MintSkittlePenguin: : *runs* 12:43 Superdawnfan: : *lights a fire under chef's butt* yay another fried tail 12:43 Cody 2015: : ' : *throws food onto team tables*' 12:43 MintSkittlePenguin: : Can I eat now 12:43 Chelyca: : ' Start eating! Once you're done you can start running.' 12:43 Amylover123: : *eats* : *eats* 12:43 MintSkittlePenguin: : *eats* 12:43 Superdawnfan: : *starts eating : *dumps his food in Bruno's bowl* 12:43 MintSkittlePenguin: : delish 12:43 Amylover123: : *finishes* Tasty 12:44 Cody 2015: : ' : "RUN NIGGAS"' 12:44 Chelyca: *You can finish and start running* 12:44 Amylover123: : *scoffs food and finishes* TIME TO WIN *runs super quick* 12:44 MintSkittlePenguin: : *eats Pierre's food* 12:44 Superdawnfan: : *finishes and starts running 12:44 MintSkittlePenguin: : *finishes running* 12:44 Amylover123: : Time to run *runa* : *sprints like Usain B* : *skips along* Yay 12:44 Superdawnfan: : *uses Bruno as his transport device* 12:44 MintSkittlePenguin: : *runs with Pierre* 12:45 Chelyca: : ' Can they catch up to the former high heel marathon champion? Wait and see.' 12:45 Amylover123: : *sees the finish line* YES 12:45 Cody 2015: sorry I had to say that, that's all I could think of when watching the Olympics last night :P 12:45 Superdawnfan: : *pushes josee* 12:45 MintSkittlePenguin: : *crosses finish* 12:45 Amylover123: : *runs* Woo 12:45 Chelyca: : ' Chef, have you coconuts ready?' 12:45 Amylover123: : *gets back up and crosses finish line* : YAS : UGH 12:45 Superdawnfan: : crosses) 12:45 MintSkittlePenguin: : *goes slow as Pierre is on his back* 12:45 Amylover123: : BLAIN BEAT ME 12:46 Cody 2015: : ' : "Coconuts?"' 12:46 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yas I won the race 12:46 Amylover123: : *crosses finish line* Hooray 12:46 Chelyca: : ' Yes, get in the helicopter and stop dropping coconuts on the runners. It will be exciting!' 12:46 MintSkittlePenguin: : *is still walking* 12:46 Amylover123: : *CONF* I don't know how much longer I can keep this personality in. I have to show my true colours soon 12:47 MintSkittlePenguin: : yay! 12:47 Cody 2015: : ' : *starts chopper* "GET IN MAGGOTS"' 12:47 Superdawnfan: : *goes in* 12:47 MintSkittlePenguin: : *walks in* 12:47 Amylover123: : & *get in* 12:47 Chelyca: *Blainley can reach the halfway point, the rest of you can reach the one fourth mark* 12:47 MintSkittlePenguin: : *is crawling at this point* 12:47 Cody 2015: : ' : "Okay" *flies chopper up high* ' : ' : "Okay now jump!"' 12:48 MintSkittlePenguin: : WHAT!?!?!? 12:48 Cody 2015: : ' : "Into that lake!"' 12:48 Superdawnfan: : *jumps into the lake* 12:48 Cody 2015: : ' : "You'll survive!"' 12:48 Amylover123: : *jumps into lake* : *jumps into lake* Weeeeee. This fuuun 12:48 Cody 2015: : ' : *throws coconuts at players*' 12:48 Chelyca: : ' Drop the coconuts!' 12:48 MintSkittlePenguin: : After World Tour I have been terrified of jumps* : *trips and falls out of plane into lake* 12:49 Amylover123: : *catches the coconuts* : Oof Ouch Agh *is pelted by Coconuts* 12:49 Cody 2015: okay I'm confused I have no idea what the challenge is just keep playing Chely I'll watch 12:49 Superdawnfan: : *dodges the coconuts* 12:49 Amylover123: : *dodges coconuts* HA 12:50 MintSkittlePenguin: : *dodges* 12:50 Amylover123: : Ugh Egh Ogh *is pelted by coconuts* 12:50 Cody 2015: : ' *keeps throwing*' 12:50 Amylover123: : *dodges gracefully* 12:50 Superdawnfan: : *catches and throws back at chef* 12:50 MintSkittlePenguin: : *has finally reached halfway of the island* 12:50 Amylover123: : BAGH ouch AGH *is pelted by coconuts* 12:50 Superdawnfan: : you're doing great bruno 12:50 Amylover123: : THAT'S IT I CAN'T KEEP MY REAL PERSONALITY IN ANYMORE : Muahahahahahahahahaha! *throws coconuts at Chef* 12:51 MintSkittlePenguin: : Pierre I can't do this 12:51 Cody 2015: : ' *dodges*' 12:51 Amylover123: : Ella? WHAT? : This is the real me everybody!!!! 12:51 Cody 2015: : ' : "Easy girl!"' 12:51 Chelyca: : ' I have hidden Chef's two dollar necklace in the center of Lake Rose which is in the middle of the island. First one to find it wins immunity. As you probably suspect we have added a few sharks and eels to the lake to make things more interesting.' 12:51 Superdawnfan: : *jumps off Bruno and reaches finish himself in that case* 12:51 MintSkittlePenguin: : I already knew. I check the confessionals for extra juice 12:51 Cody 2015: : : "RAWR!!! I'm back folks!" 12:52 Amylover123: : Muahahahah 12:52 MintSkittlePenguin: : *crosses finish* 12:52 Cody 2015: : ' : *throws in electric eels into lake*' 12:52 Chelyca: : ' Also a giant squid or two and some fish I don't even know the name for.' 12:52 Amylover123: : *throws eel at Blaineley* 12:52 MintSkittlePenguin: : AHHHHHHH! 12:52 Amylover123: : *punches Fang* 12:52 Cody 2015: : : "Ooops, I already ate that yummy squid" 12:52 Superdawnfan: : *throws tnt at fang* 12:52 Cody 2015: : : *dodges* 12:52 MintSkittlePenguin: : *punches Ella with eel on her hand* 12:52 Amylover123: : *dodges* 12:53 Chelyca: : ' You ate the giant squid? Well I guess you can take care of them all by yourself.' 12:53 Cody 2015: : : "Fine" 12:53 Amylover123: : *beats up Fang* 12:53 Superdawnfan: : *takes out many other weapons she stole from chef* 12:53 Cody 2015: : : *bites Ella* 12:53 Superdawnfan: : *attacks and hits fang* 12:53 MintSkittlePenguin: : You go Fang 12:53 Amylover123: : *kicks Fang in the balls* 12:53 Cody 2015: : : "AHH!!!" 12:53 Chelyca: : ' I'll give you a hint. Chef's necklace is hidden somewhere near the center of the lake.' 12:53 Cody 2015: : : *swims away* 12:53 MintSkittlePenguin: : What is challenge guys? 12:53 Cody 2015: : : *dives deep underwater towards center* 12:53 Superdawnfan: : for you to pay more attention bruno 12:54 Chelyca: : ' *yelling* FIND CHEF'S TWO DOLLAR NECKLACE TO WIN IMMUNITY!' 12:54 Amylover123: : *dives to the center of the lake* 12:54 Superdawnfan: : *finds it* 12:54 MintSkittlePenguin: : *finds* 12:54 Amylover123: WHAT THE FUCK GODPLAYING 12:54 Cody 2015: : : "eats Izzy and Bruno" 12:54 Amylover123: RP BELL? 12:54 Cody 2015: Fang ate them relax 12:54 Chelyca: *Can't win until the bell* 12:54 Amylover123: : *searches* 12:54 MintSkittlePenguin: : Pierre? help me please? 12:54 Cody 2015: : : *throws up Izzy and Bruno back on land* "Try again" 12:54 Amylover123: brb 12:54 Superdawnfan: : Oh well that's two less competitiors 12:54 Amylover123: pause this 12:55 MintSkittlePenguin: : Ok 12:55 Cody 2015: we can't unless I won't have enough time for my semi-finals If we wan to to finish by 10:00 12:55 Chelyca: Let me know when you return. I may have to end it soon though 12:55 Cody 2015: Yeah you have 15 mins Chely 12:56 MintSkittlePenguin: : WHAT!?!?!? PIERRE I HEARD THAT! DOES THAT MEAN YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU? *sobs* 12:56 Cody 2015: You can still complete challenge and do the elimination in that time 12:56 Amylover123: BACK 12:56 Superdawnfan: : uh that was josee of course I love you 12:56 Amylover123: : *finds Chef's necklace* oop accident 12:56 Cody 2015: : : *swims back towards Ella* 12:56 Amylover123: : searches 12:56 Chelyca: : ' I'll give you another hint. Near Chef's necklace is the largest giant squid of all.' 12:56 Amylover123: it was an accident Cody 12:56 Superdawnfan: : *conf* there goes my extra vote 12:56 MintSkittlePenguin: : Josee doesn't have your sexy French voice 12:56 Cody 2015: : : *swims back towards Josee* 12:57 Superdawnfan: : *checks inside fangs stomach* 12:57 MintSkittlePenguin: : That is it we are so done *runs off crying* 12:57 Cody 2015: : : *throws up in front of Izzy* 12:57 Chelyca: *First to beat the super giant squid and get the necklace in two different lines wins* 12:57 MintSkittlePenguin: : *betas giant squid* 12:57 Cody 2015: : : "RAWR!" 12:58 MintSkittlePenguin: : *gets necklace* 12:58 Superdawnfan: : beats up squids 12:58 Cody 2015: : : *tangles Blaineley, Josee and Ella* 12:58 Amylover123: : *beats squid* : *gets necklace* 12:58 Cody 2015: : *inks in front of Ella* 12:58 Amylover123: GTG 12:58 Chelyca: : ' Congratulations, Blaineley!' 12:58 MintSkittlePenguin: Bai Amyyyyy 12:58 Amylover123: I CAN COME BACK AT 10:00 12:58 MintSkittlePenguin: : Wut Chris? 12:58 Cody 2015: Wait what, your gonna miss the semi-finals 12:58 Amylover123: So end the ep quick and do the semi finals at 10:00 12:58 Chelyca: : ' Have fun with the squid between now and time to vote.' 12:58 Cody 2015: Okay I thought you were leaving at 10, fine then We'll redo TDS finale while your away Amy 12:59 Amylover123: NO 12:59 Cody 2015: Chely you can be (Dakota) again, cool huh? 12:59 Amylover123: OH WAIT YH 12:59 Chelyca: ok 12:59 Amylover123: TDS FINALE Finish this ep first tho 12:59 Cody 2015: okay it will be done soon Chely, who won? 12:59 Amylover123: Blaineley 12:59 Chelyca: SWITCHES TO THE VOTE Blaineley did. : ' Blaineley has immunity. You can vote for anyone else but they might have an idol.' 1:00 Amylover123: do we pm chely? 1:00 Cody 2015: yes 1:01 Chelyca: : ' You may vote.' 1:01 Cody 2015: Okay for TDS finale, Mint is (Lindsay), Chely is the helpers (Dakota) and (Courtney), I am (gwen) and Superdawnfan is (Geoff) 1:02 Amylover123: OMG 1:02 Chelyca: : ' The following people are safe. ' : ' Blaineley.' 1:03 Cody 2015: : ' Duh' 1:03 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yas 1:03 Chelyca: : ' Josee' 1:03 Amylover123: : Obvi 1:04 Chelyca: : ' Bruno' 1:04 MintSkittlePenguin: : k 1:04 Cody 2015: Okay that leaves out just 3 1:04 Chelyca: : ' Izzy' 1:05 Superdawnfan: : haha I'm coming for you chefie 1:05 Chelyca: : ' Pierre and Ella, the two of you are LOW.' 1:05 Cody 2015: : ' : "That's right LOW!" ' : ' : *glares at Izzy*' 1:05 Amylover123: : I'm not worried 1:05 Superdawnfan: : But what'd I do? 1:05 Chelyca: : ' And the final person safe is ...' 1:05 MintSkittlePenguin: : Backstabbed me 1:05 Chelyca: : ' Ella!' 1:05 Amylover123: : Of course 1:05 Chelyca: : ' Sorry, Pierre. Time to go.' 1:05 MintSkittlePenguin: : Bye backstabber 1:06 Superdawnfan: : WHAT I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS 1:06 MintSkittlePenguin: : Yes you do. 1:06 Cody 2015: He he, get rid of Pierre, he was a temp character anyway, as long as Izzy is still in the Chely should be fine 1:06 Chelyca: : ' *whispers to the camera* Not really sorry. I just stay that to the contestants. ' : ' Chef, prepare the elimination device!' 1:07 Superdawnfan: : *leaves after vowing revenge on everyone especially Bruno* 1:07 Cody 2015: : ' : "ARGH!"' 1:07 Amylover123: bai be back at 10:00 1:07 Cody 2015: : ' : *grabs Pierre and puts him on plank* ' : ' : "Jump loser!" ' ~ Amylover123 has left the chat. ~ 1:07 Superdawnfan: : *jumps* bye btw I had izzy put a present under your bed : *leaves* 1:08 MintSkittlePenguin: : I won't miss you... 1:08 Chelyca: : ' WILL IZZY DRIVE EVERYONE IS SANE?' 1:08 Superdawnfan: : BOOOM BOOM UNDER CHEF'S PILLOW HEHE 1:08 Chelyca: : ' WILL FANG AND THE SUPER GIANT SQUID WANT REVENGE?' 1:08 Cody 2015: : *swims behind ship* 1:08 Chelyca: : ' FIND OUT OR NOT NEXT TIME ON ' : ' TOTAL ' : ' DRAMA ' : ' FANS VERSUS FAVORITES' 1:09 Cody 2015: : ' : *glares at Izzy and throws TNT pillow overboard*' 1:09 Superdawnfan: : CHEF VS ME YOU MEAN